In a conventional online system, there are various assets such as articles, videos and training courses that describe how to use a particular feature within a particular application. It is often the case that a user will end up in an asset explaining how to accomplish the task the user wants but the asset applies to a different application or a different version of the application. For example, a user may be searching on how to apply a formatting feature to text using a word processing application, but the user may receive a search result asset in the form of an article telling the user how to apply formatting features to text using a slide presentation application. It would be desirable to provide a searching user a helpful asset or help content that addresses the searched topic across a number of different software applications. However, due to the large help content sets and the broad sets of topics covered in the assets in a given online system, it is impractical to relate these assets manually.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.